Loody Rose
by Meinos Kaen
Summary: A trick of destiny lets Jaune and Pyrrha discover a secret room in Beacon's dormitories. This will lead them to discover a hidden secret about one of their friends, which will risk unraveling the very foundations of the academy!
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't easy to bother Pyrrah Nikos.

Despite her strength and merits she was a very open-minded and friendly person, sometimes to her own detriment. To actually have to bother her as a person you'd need to be really peculiar or kind of evil.

To bother her as an object or a situation there should be something about it that she can't get no matter how much she puts her mind to it.

The latter had recently happened. Which is why, for three days in a row, Pyrrah Nikos had been spending at least a few minutes in the morning and a few minutes after classes staring at a wall in the dormitory hallway.

"Pyrrah?" She startled, her focus broken as a familiar voice echoed through the corridor. She flushed at being caught in that situation and by Jaune of all people. The blonde student, still wearing his uniform like her, approached her with a look of curiosity mixed with confusion. "You were staring at a wall?"

"... I was staring at a wall." She sighed and nodded, dropping her head forward. "There's something weird about it."

"I don't see anything weird about it."

"It's not about seeing, it's about..." She shook her head, adjusting a stray lock of red hair behind her right ear. "My semblance works with magnetism. Remember?"

"Yes. So?" The blonde student scratched the back of his head.

"So, I have a particular kind of reaction when I pass by particularly magneto-reactive materials. Like metal." Pyrrah narrowed her eyes and put a hand on the wall, brushing it with her fingers. "And I feel a strong reaction coming from this wall."

"So there's metal in the wall? It could be pipes."

"That's what I thought as well but it feels... Concentrated. It's something bigger, and it's not spread out like pipes would be." Pyrrha explained, bringing the brushing hand to her right cheek, tapping her cheekbone in thought. "I know it's a silly thing but it bothers me."

"Sounds more like curiosity to me." Jaune grinned and put a hand on Pyrrah's right shoulder, who smiled. "Come on, just admit: I, Pyrrah Nikos, want to know what's behind the wall."

"Jaune...! Wait." Her eyes widened and she turned to him. "What did you just say?"

"Huu... I, Pyrrah Nikos, want to know what's behind the-"

"Jaune, you're a genius!" Pyrrah laughed and hugged the blonde tight before letting him go, an action she would have never been able to do if it had been in another situation, which left the J in team JNPR surprised and embarrassed since the tightness of the hug had pressed Pyrrah's rotundities in his chest. "Of course! There's... A hidden room or something similar!"

"It was just a random sentence. I mean, I don't see any entrance or a place to hide a secret switch. Do you?" Pyrrah let go as she realized that indeed, he was right. Nothing like that in a hallway and if there was something like a hidden switch her semblance would have reacted to it.

Which meant the entrance would have to be in a neighboring room. And the room neighboring this seemingly empty space was...

-LR-

"Uhm, Pyrrah, I must say..." Jaune voiced out but not too loudly since they were sneaking around the thankfully empty shared apartment of team RWBY. Pyrrah's semblance had brought the snooping duo to the kitchen, which was the room closest to the secret space they were trying to access. "This is really not like you."

"I know, I know... But aren't you curious? A secret room." Pyrrah commented as she ran her hand on the kitchen wall, on the empty space beside the fridge. "It's right behind this wall. I can feel it. But I can't find anything!" Jaune sighed, grabbing his chin as he observed the wall from a wider POV. "There should be like, an empty space, a moving panel..."

His eyes fell to the ground, more specifically the skirting board between the fridge and the wall. There were signs of dragging. "Pyrrah, help me out here."

"Huh?" Jaune walked to the fridge's left side and leaned his right shoulder against it. The redhead understood and placed her hands on the right side, steadying the appliance while her team-mate started pushing against it.

A few seconds later... "That's less high-tech than you were expecting, huh?" The fridge had been moved to reveal a human sized hole in the wall.

"Kind of." Pyrrah laughed but immediately after stuck her head inside the hole finding a small room furnished with a metallic cabinet, which she guessed was what had made her magnetic sense tingle. "What is this place?"

"Uhm..." Jaune followed her inside the room, large enough to contain two people moving around comfortably. On the opposite side compared to the cabinet was a washing basin with a faucet connected to a counter. Above it hung a small rope, like the one you'd use to hang clothes...

Or photographs. "This is a darkroom." Jaune declared, putting his hands on his hips as he observed the familiar set up. "But why would there be a darkroom-"

"WHAT?!" He almost jumped out of his skin as Pyrrah shouted out from behind. As he turned he saw the redhead with her back to him, holding up a folder collected from the now open cabinet. "W-W-W-WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Pyrrah, what..." Jaune heard the flapping of cloth before Pyrrah since he was closer to the entrance. He turned in the direction of the noise only for something to hit him hard in the side of the head, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Jaune?! Wh-AH!" The last thing he heard before passing out was the sound of Pyrrah's voice struggling against a gag.

-LR-

"...llo? He~llo!"

"Hmm..." Wakefulness came again in the form of petite hands slapping his cheeks lightly and them smushing his face, pursing his lips forward. The ringing in his head slowly dissipated as artificial light filled his vision alongside shades of white, black, silver and a few highlight of red... "Ruby?"

"Welcome back, sleepyhead. Thank god I didn't hit you too hard!"

"Yeah, thank..." Wait, what? Sleep and confusion escaped Jaune almost immediately as those words reached the language parts of his brain. His eyes widened as Ruby let go of his face and sat back in the chair she was occupying, tilting back. "Ruby, you hit me?!"

"And subdued Pyrrah! Thank god she was -ahem- distracted." Ruby giggled as she pointed to Jaune's left. The blonde followed her finger...

And found himself blushing up to his ears, spluttering and trying desperately to avoid his eyes but he didn't know where to look because even as he tried to not look at Pyrrah's naked body she was desperately trying to find his eyes with hers.

Wait, no. She wasn't completely naked. She still had her tiara and her underwear on. Also, she was gagged and tied to the chair she was sitting on...

And so was he. Tied, not gagged. Also in just his sunflower boxers. He gaped and returned his gaze to Ruby who laughed at his reaction. "Ruby, could you pretty please with cherry on top tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"I restrained two trespassers out cold." Ruby chirped and Jaune's eyes widened.

"You mean that darkroom's yours?"

"Wasn't a darkroom before but I repurposed it for glorious purpose."

"But why knock us out cold?!"

"GnshfiLTH!" Jaune and Ruby turned in Pyrrha's direction as she finished biting through her gag, spitting out the bits of cloth with a loud 'ptoui'. "Don't listen to her, Jaune! Don't let her guilt-trip you! T-That folder..."

"What, Pyrrha?! What was in that folder?!" Jaune asked and Pyrrha opened her mouth to say something but froze.

Then she flushed.

Then she lowered her head and whimpered. "P-Pyrrha? What's wrong?"

"Yea~ah, Pyrrha, what's wro~ong?" The redhaired warrior gulped at Ruby and slowly raised her head, Jaune following her gaze to the manila envelope in Ruby's hands. "It's just a folder with some pictu~ures..."

"... What kind of pictures?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, wanna see?" Ruby offered.

"NO!" Pyrrha shouted, and Jaune's eyes bulged at the sudden vehemence with which his team-mate was struggling against her restraints. "DON'T SHOW HIM!"

"But why, Pyrrha? They're great shots. Some of my best work, if I do say so myself!"

"Wait, that cabinet is full of pictures?" The hood wearing student pouted.

"Not as full as I'd like." But she brigthened right after. "So, wanna see?"

"I SAID NO!" Jaune was _so_ confused. What could make Pyrrha react like that?! What kind of pictures could they be?

"But Jaune is so curious..."

"NO HE'S NOT!"

"Uhm, I kinda am-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT-GAH!" Ruby and Jaune winced as all the struggling and rocking toppled the chair's balance and sent Pyrrha falling to the ground.

"Damn, Pyrrha. Calm down. It's not that bad." Ruby said and then turned to Jaune again, slowly opening the folder in front of his face.

"Sssstoooop..." Pyrrha moaned out, still stunned from the fall.

Jaune swallowed, sweating in anticipation, wondering what could have made the strong, proud Pyrrha so panicked and desperate...

Turns out, it was herself.

"Oh. My. God." Jaune breathed out as the manila folder opened to a giant A4 format photograph of Pyrrha. She was in the girls changing room of the academy, in the process of taking off her shirt, leaving her in a burgundy bra and panties combo with just a hint of lace, and the uniform's socks. The shot was taken from behind and slightly to the left, highlighting the curve of Pyrrha's back and rump. The light coming in from the window gave the warrior's silhouette a warm glow without though ruining the exposition, thanks to the strategic placement of the camera.

The picture captured a side of Pyrrha that she seldom showed to the world, feminine and soft and encompassing all of her beauty without forfeiting the tone and athleticism she had spent years developing. In the face of such a vision captured on film, Jaune said... "Oh, wow! The lighting is incredible!" Which prompted both girls in the room to look at him like he had spontaneously burst into flames. The first to recover was Ruby, with stars in her eyes.

"Y-Y-You understand my art?!"

"Well, partly. One of my sisters likes photography and she helped me set up her own darkroom." Jaune shrugged with a small smile. "She also showed me how to use her camera... And this is really good! How did you take it? Without Pyrrha noticing, too!"

"Hehehe..." Ruby flushed at the praise and grinned. "Well, you know how my-"

"The lighting?!" Only to be brusquely cut off by Pyrrha who had gotten back on her feet, bent forward so that the chair didn't impede her movements. It also subjected her cleavage to gravity but she seemed more shocked and a bit irritated than embarrassed, if the little twitch at the angle of her mouth was any indication. "Jaune... That's a pic of me changing... Of me in my underwear... AND THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE IS THE LIGHTING?!"

"... Crapbaskets." Jaune cursed under his breath as he recognized the mood Pyrrha was in right now from past experiences with his sisters. She may have been embarrassed almost to the point of dying before but he guessed it was a blow to her ego nonetheless.

Which, he must say, surprised him. It was so... Normal. "Ehm, Pyrrha... I can assure you that in a normal situation I would have reacted much differently."

"A normal-What's THAT abnormal about this situation?!" As an answer Ruby and Jaune just stared at her, the latter with a small flush. Pyrrha bristled for a few seconds before freezing and looking down at herself. She started shaking and when she raised her head again she was on the verge of tears. "I WANT TO DIE~E!" Then she actually started crying like a toddler who dropped her ice-cream on the sidewalk and fell to her knees, the restraints snapping with the strength of desperation.

"Maybe it's her time of the month?"

"Not helping, Ruby." Jaune groaned.

-LR-

"So, now that we've sufficiently calmed ourselves down..."

"Says the provocateur." Jaune spat out with a small glare, still holding a sniffling Pyrrha, the redhead warrior leaning with her head on Jaune's chest, both of them still in their unmentionables.

Now, the more series savvy of you may say that this is completely out of character for the normal Pyrrha.

This Pyrrha though decided that she had humiliated herself enough for one day and if Jaune didn't mind she was going to use him for all the snuggle she could get in that situation. She deserved it.

"Aw, come on, it was just a joke... Also, it kind of made it easier for me to drag you to my room." Thank god her team-mates had yet to come back. Weiss had to pick up something in town and Yang had asked Blake to spar. Explaining two restrained students snuggling half naked on Weiss' bed -one of which in tears- plus her secret room would have been reaaaaaaal difficult. "Anyway, as I was saying, my compact form for Crescent Rose is actually a high definition camera!"

"Which explains how you could take pictures without anyone noticing..." Jaune commented. "By the way, are all the pictures you take... Uhm..."

"Not all of them. Don't make me sound like a perv..." Ruby pouted as she crossed her arms on the back of the chair she was using in reverse. "It's just that I like to take pictures of people in situations when they least expect it. When they show secret sides of themselves that they usually wouldn't knowingly show..."

"... You're right, that's not a pervert. That's a voyeur." Ruby puffed her cheeks and avoided her gaze. "Couldn't you have just taken pictures of kitties or something?"

"A kitten or Yang after a workout. Who would you rather photograph?" Jaune opened his mouth to speak... Then he closed it. Good point. "Right? And when I came to beacon, aaaah! So many subjects! But it's much, much more difficult to take good pictures here. Everyone's just so... Careful and guarded."

"Comes with the curriculum."

"Doing it alone is becoming way too hard. So!" Ruby suddenly tilted her chair backward, then forward and with a hop let herself slide to a stop in front of the bed, arms spread to the side. "Welcome on board!"

"No."

"Oh, yes."

"Not a chance in hell. Just be thankful we're keeping this a secret." At that Pyrrha recovered and pushed away from Jaune, an eyebrow raised.

"Who says that?"

"I do, since it would also mean to come out and admit that we've snuck into her room." Pyrrha tsk-ed and turned to the side. "Still, no way in hell we're going along with your voyeur crusade."

"Come oooon, pretty please!" Ruby joined her hands together in front of her face. "A couple and a boy can do things I could never do, create situations I never could for superduper shots!"

"... A couple?" Pyrrah suddenly asked, turning to Ruby as well.

"Yeah! People react to a girl in a way, to a man in another way and a man and a woman together in yet another way!" Ruby explained making her best imitation of the Zwei eyes. "I can't even be the girl if I have to take the pictures! I need you two to help me, act parts, create distractions... Pleaaaaaase?! You're the only ones I can ask!"

"Because we're the only ones who know your secret! Sorry, Ruby, but the answer is-"

"We'll do it."

"Yeah! We'll-Wait, what?" Jaune's eyes widened and he turned to Pyrrha. Ruby gasped, visibly excited. "Pyrrha?"

"Jaune..." The redhead leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear. "Think about it. If _we_ managed to find her darkroom by chance, how long until she's discovered taking pictures? I don't know how she managed to keep this a secret for six months."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well... Hobby to the side, Ruby is a good friend and-"

"She knocked the both of us out!" Jaune harsh whispered while Ruby looked on in trepidation.

"Because she thought we were intruders-Look, do you really want her to get expelled for a few pictures?" Jaune wanted to comment on the use of the word 'few' and wanted to object that maybe she should just stop taking them altogether... But in the end he sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. No, he didn't want Ruby to get expelled. Concussion to the side, she was a good friend, maybe the first he had made at Beacon Academy.

"Alright, fine."

"Yay Jaune! Thank you!" Ruby squealed and threw herself at the half naked Jaune, hugging him while a half naked Pyrrha startled and pulled back just a couple inches.

"Hey, Ruby. Have you seen my-" And that's of course when Yang opened the door, having forgotten her scroll in the classroom but thinking it was in their apartment. Three pair of eyes met a single one and created a sphere of immobility and silence. Yang with her hand on the knob, Jaune holding Ruby up, Ruby hugging him around the neck, Pyrra behind the duo with one hand on Jaune's left shoulder.

One, five, ten seconds. At fifteen...

"Look, either you come in or you go back outside." Pyrrha said, shrugging her shoulders.

"... Hmm." Jaune's eyes widened and started sweating as Yang grabbed her chin. "Maybe next time. Got stuff to do. Don't break anything." The door closed again, Yang's footstep slowly disappearing down the hall.

"... Soooo." Ruby giggled as she bent her head backwards to look at Pyrrha. "Who do you want to do first?"

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

 **Indeed, dear readers. Who do you want to do first? Leave a review to cast your vote between:**

 **1) Weiss**

 **2) Yang**

 **3) Blake**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blak 10**

 **Yan 4**

 **Weis 4**

Well, the crowd has spoken. Blake wins with more votes than Yang and Weiss put together. Now, let's see what kind of strategy will our trio put together...

 **Chapter 2 - Blake**

"So, how was it?" Ruby's concentration was broken as Yang raised her voice from the other side of the room. Her older sister was leaning against a window, casually scrolling through a digital comic on her Scroll. While Blake and Weiss were also in the room Yang had used the tone she used when she wanted to talk with her younger sister.

There were many tones to Yang, but that was hers.

"How was what?"

"The weather tonight. What do you think?" Yang snorted and raised her violet eyes from the scroll to look at her.

"... Oooh, that." Ruby chuckled as she realized what Yang had been referring to. Now, the question was, what could she answer? It was clear what Yang was thinking had happened and she had asked her in front of Blake and Weiss, who were already showing curiosity.

She decided that it was in the interest of her future plans to start shining a different light on her newfound partners. She put on a light version of her patented Ruby Grin and flushed. "You'll never guess who tired last."

"Jaune." Ruby blinked, genuinely surprised. Yang grinned. "Come on! The guy may not be exactly experienced but he's always had endurance!"

"Hehe, I guess you're right. And perseverance!"

"Well, to keep going after Weiss with all the times she shot him down, he has to be." Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Pyrrha was... Completely inexperienced."

"If she had had any, she would have bagged him a long time ago. How did it even happen, anyway? That's what I can't figure out."

"Well, I found them in our room, actually. They were-"

"Fine! You win." Blake sighed and turned around on her top bunk to look at the two sisters. "What did you do?"

"Win?" The two halfsisters grinned widely. "Why, Blake. You make it sound like we were purposely talking about something in a way to make it sound interesting without giving away too many details so you'd ask."

"Yes, yes, out with it already." Weiss huffed and swiveled her chair around to face the other three girls. "What is it you did? And what do Jaune and Pyrrha have to do with it?"

"Sex usually takes more than one-BLAKE!" Ruby gasped as she saw the faunus fall off her bed but Blake managed to land on all fours.

"Oh my god, Weiss! What did that poor chair do to you?!" Yang asked, eyes wide as a scarlet Weiss now sat on a throne of ice.

"W-W-W-WhatthehelldoyoumeanSEX?!" The Schnee asked, standing up in a hurry from the frozen chair.

"Well, Weiss, when a Hunter and Huntress like each other very very m-"

"Yang, shut up! I'm asking Ruby!" Weiss almost roared and then crossed her arms, waiting for Ruby to answer.

"... Well, Weiss..." Ruby began... And then grinned. "When a Hunter and Huntress-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD SEX WITH JAUNE?!"

"And Pyrrha." A groaning Blake added, covering her blushing face with both hands.

"AND PYRRHA-at the same time?" Ruby nodded. "AND PYRRHA AT THE SAME TIME?!"

"Jeez schneeze, Weiss. What's got you so worked up?" The hood-wearing student pouted, covering her ears.

"YOU. JAUNE. PYRRHA. SAME TIME!"

"Thanks for broadcasting to the whole school, by the way." Yang rolled her eyes and pointed at the open window. Weiss slapped both hands over her mouth.

"Seriously, Weiss, I thought you'd be surprised but this is something else." Ruby 'hmmed' as she observed Weiss. "You jealous or something?"

"D-Don't be stupid! You're just too young!" Weiss hissed out, now at a normal volume of voice.

"What?! I'm 15! Yang was already having sex at that age!" Blake turned to Yang who just held up her right index finger and all fingers on her left hand except her thumb.

"Yang is different!" Ruby pouted and started bristling, actually genuinely irritated.

"Oh, because she's the strooooooong and almiiiiiighty Yang and she can punch boulders in two while I'm little no weapons no party Ruby?"

"You know, I meant to ask you. How does that even-"

"Shush, Yang. Ruby, I just... You're kind of more innocent and pure than most people..." Weiss sighed and shook her head, her reddening diffusing somewhat. "I'm afraid you may be taken advantage of or-"

"Weiss, as much as I'd like to stay out of this conversation, Jaune taking advantage of anyone with the compliance of Pyrrha is too ridiculous of a notion for me to not point it out." Blake interjected, shaking her head from side to side. Weiss turned to her but any kind of retort died on the white haired girl's lips.

"... Point taken. Still, it's way too early for you, Ruby!"

"Get off your high horse!" Ruby retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "What age did _you_ start having sex at?"

"I-" Weiss froze like she had been slapped, her hands going to her chest as if to protect herself. "W-Well, I... It was a more suitable age and..."

"... Oh my god you're still a virgin." Yang snorted out and then started laughing loudly. Weiss whimpered and fell to the ground, hugging her legs. Blake sighed and shook her head, a slight flush on her cheeks while Ruby gaped at her self-proclaimed bff. She was?!

-LR-

"Well, of course she was. I wouldn't have expected anything but from Weiss." Jaune nodded sagely, not surprised in the slightest by Ruby's revelation.

"But she had the gall to try and lecture me!"

"That does sound like Weiss. She feels like she always knows better so she feels it's her duty to share her opinion with others." Pyrrha sighed, shaking her head from side to side before settling her gaze on Jaune again. "But why were you 'expecting' her to still be a virgin at her age?"

"She's a Schnee. Do you think she has had that many opportunities to meet boys her age unsupervised, let alone get intimate with them?" Jaune answered, surprising both female occupants of the mess hall table. They had half an idea he was going to answer with something along the lines of- "Also, only fitting that someone like her should save her virtue for her one true love." Ah, there it was.

"Moving right along..." Pyrrha sighed and turned to Ruby. "Why Blake?"

"Because I like a challenge." Ruby grinned. "Also I've known what makes her click longer than what makes Weiss click."

"Then why not Yang?"

"Because she knows me too well. Only reason I tricked her with the threesome story is because she lied to herself first." Pyrrha 'hmm'-ed and then leaned back in her seat. "So, let's make our team more tight-knight and storied before taking on the big boss, alright?"

"It's tight-knit, Ruby." Jaune corrected before sighing and scratching the back of his head. "So what did you have-" His answer was Ruby placing a hardcover book on the table. The title was kind of esplicative. "That's smut."

"It's delicious filth. This is a library copy of the book Blake started reading again after hearing my fake story." Ruby grinned and opened the book at a certain page, the one with an illustration.

Jaune squinted his eyes, scratching his chin. Pyrrha blinked, rotating her head 45 degrees clockwise. "... How...?"

"Anatomical impossibilities to the side, you can understand why she would feel inclined to go back to this particular book." Ruby giggled and closed the book before pushing it in Pyrrha's direction. "Pyrrha, you're going to be our main attacker, so you need to read this."

"Oh, joy." The redhead flushed but again she had been the one pushing for this partnership.

Even if nothing like the wild story Ruby had told her team-mates was going to happen, she now shared a secret with Jaune. Something just for her, him... And also Ruby, but mainly the two of them. That gave her a fuzzy feeling inside.

No one was going to get between her and that fuzzy feeling.

-LR-

What do you know, reading that novel had actually intensified that fuzzy feeling thanks to the many fantasies it had generated in Pyrrha's mind.

After a close read or two, Pyrrha was convinced that with enough training and a crank even that position wouldn't be impossible.

Anyway, returning to the matter at hand, Pyrrha was executing the plan for slipping past Blake's defenses. She was walking through the dorm's corridor with her head in _the_ book, covered by another book. She only had to half-fake being engrossed in it, too.

Then, as Ruby had said, Blake appeared in sight as she was going back to team RWBY's apartment. Pyrrha raised her head in greeting. "Hi, Blake."

"Pyrrha." The faunus smiled and nodded in greeting before returning her attention on the road ahead while Pyrrha returned hers to her double book.

She understood why Ruby had asked her to spearhead this operation when she was given the details. First, a female fan of the book would probably be less liable to be turned away by the cat faunus.

Second, Jaune was good at taking hits and was getting better and better at everything else but he currently lacked the finesse needed to drop a book from inside another book on top of someone else's foot and make it look like an accident. "Oh!"

"Whoops." Blake's natural reflexes kicked in and she grabbed the book before it could hit her and made to hand it back to Pyrrha. "Didn't take you for the type to..." Blake's eyes slowly widened. "To..."

"Ehm..." Blake had now noticed what kind of book she had caught so it was time for Pyrrha to make her best embarrassed face. She only had to fake half of it, really. Now she had to hope that Ruby was right. "This is just... I mean..."

"I didn't know the library had the hardcover." Score. Blake was flushing but also smiling at Pyrrha and she was actually meeting the redhead's eyes. Pyrrha held her gaze and then softly gasped in mock surprise.

"You too?" Blake nodded. Time to act surprised and excited. "Wow, I... I mean, I've never met another fan before."

"I guess we keep to the shadows." Blake joked, holding the book in front of her chest. "First time you read this?"

"Not really but I felt like re-reading it because of... Recent developments." Pyrrha laughed and scratched her right cheek.

"Ruby may have told us about it." Blake flushed more and shook her head from side to side. "Can't believe she actually had it in her."

"That's what she said." Pyrrha's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. That wasn't part of the plan. Blake mimicked her surprise and they stared at each other... Blake's lip cracked first. They burst out laughing.

-LR-

"Too close! What was that?!" Ruby harsh whispered as she and Jaune listened to the scene through a open call through Pyrrha's Scroll, which rested in her bag.

"Never underestimate the pull of a 'what she said' joke, Ruby." Jaune explained, chuckling in his right fist.

 _"So... Do you want to maybe read it together?"_ Pyrrha's voice echoed from the other side. The plan continued!

-LR-

"... Oh god, we're really doing this." Blake commented as she settled on the bed beside her companion.

"We're just reading." Pyrrha added, trying to reassure the faunus girl as she moved to the right to share the space. "Not like we're going to do... Anything else."

"I know, I know, still..." Blake flushed. She was being silly. It's not like she had never been in a top and shorts in front of another girl before. This was the attire she wore around the apartment when she lazed around. Pyrrha was similarly dressed and you didn't see her being all flustered and uneasy... Although that may be because she had crossed lines that Blake would probably never be able to cross herself.

The black haired beauty sighed, breathing deeply to calm herself before facing Pyrrha again. "So... How do you want to do this?"

"A paragraph each?"

-LR-

 _"Sounds fair... So you want to read that chapter?"_

"The plan is working! The plan is working!" Ruby giggled as the open communication confirmed that so far, everything was sailing smoothly. She got up from her seat on Blake's bed and climbed on her own bunk, reaching for the roof before moving a hidden panel.

"So that's where you came from when you knocked me out." Jaune's observed as he realized that what they had found behind the fridge was kind of a service entrance. Made sense, considering how heavy the fridge was. Also, this way Ruby was protected by someone finding the room accidentally if they came back while the darkroom was exposed.

"Yup! It extends to all the dorms in the room." The blonde's eyes widened.

"Even ours?" She nodded as she climbed inside. Well, of course. That's where she was going, but still... "How the hell did you do that without anyone noticing?"

"I didn't." She didn't? She popped her head out of the opening and grinned. "Was already there! It was like a sign from above! Sneaaaak, Ruby!" So someone, before Ruby had ever set place into the school, had created a series of secret tunnels that connected all the rooms in the first year dormitory, including the secret one she had found? "Alright, remember the plan! You sneak in wheeeeen...?"

"When I hear the sentence 'passion brought their lips together'." Jaune replied. Ruby gave him a thumbs up, disappeared inside the darkness of the tunnel and closed the panel again. "... And in the meanwhile, I can listen in on live reading of smut." He groaned and sat down on Blake's bed, holding Ruby's scroll in his hands.

-LR-

"...she let down Onyx's hair, her ivory skin getting lost in a cascade of obsidian."

 _'God damn it.'_ Pyrrha thought. _'She's pretty good.'_ Blake was, at reading out loud. She had been putting passion and emotional diversity in her reading, to the point that Pyrrha was starting to feel tingly just by listening to her. She could just picture the images in her head and...

"-rha?" And she had been calling her name and she was too distracted to notice. She flushed and turned to the faunus who was smiling, a small flush on her face as well. "Distracted?"

"... Kind of. You're reaaaaally good at reading. I kid you not, if I close my eyes I think I'll see the book playing out in widescreen." Blake chuckled and turned the page.

"Thanks... But I was wondering, do you ever let your hair down?" Pyrrha blinked at Blake's question and mindlessly brought a hand to her ponytail. "I've never seen you in anything but a ponytail."

"They kind of get in the way when I fight... But I like having them this long. I only let them down when I'm in bed."

-LR-

Jaune stared at the Scroll in wonder. He had never seen Pyrrha with her hair down either and as far as he knew, neither had Ren or Nora. _'Scratch only letting them down in bed. She only lets them down when no one's looking.'_

 _"Well, no fighting going on right now."_

-LR-

"Hmm..." Truth was, Pyrrha was a bit selfconscious about her hair. She wasn't a vain person but her hair was the one luxury she allowed herself. It was like all of her vainness was concentrated in her hair so letting it down would mean baring that part of her to the world... "... Oh, what the heck." They were kind of bamboozling Blake to get to her hidden side so Pyrrha guessed the faunus deserved to see her own hidden side as well.

Her hand went to undo the tie.

-LR-

 _"Oh. My. God. Pyrrha, that's beautiful."_ It was?!

 _'Damn it, now I'm curious!'_ Thought Jaune... then he realized he would probably be able to see it when he went into their room.

 _"I-It's nothing much..."_

 _"No, I swear! That's... Wow. You should definitely let your hair down more."_

 _"A-Anyway."_ Pyrrha cleared her throat. _"As Onyx turned around, their eyes met and passion brought their lips together."_ Chance! He closed the call and started counting his steps, as practiced. One, two...

-LR-

 _'Seventeen, eighteen...'_ Pyrrha was counting too, the seconds until Jaune walked inside their room. "As their soft chests mashed together, Scarlet suddenly stopped. 'Wait' she asked 'What about Dorato?'"

"'Your husband?' Onyx chuckled at Scarlet's sudden hesitance. 'What about him, indeed.'"

"'I can't recall how long his meeting was supposed to take.' Scarlet explained, starting to sweat in worry which added to the physical exertion." Twentyfive, twentysix... Almost there. "'If he saw us like this...'" A panel in the ceiling slowly opened.

"'Let him see us. Let them watch and burn our passion into their minds.' Onyx answered, her hands tightly holding on Scarlet's shoulders." Blake continued. Thirty one, thirtytwo... "'And despair, for they will never-'"

"Damn it, I forgot my Scroll." Thirtyfive. "Sorry to bother you, Pyrrha. I-"

-LR-

Ruby was easily excited. She liked having fun. She liked the feeling of amazement and exhilaration but usually she released her excitement openly, explosively.

The excitement of taking one of her pictures was instead exquisitely private and as such much more concentrated and potent. Her hands almost shook in excitement as her camera fired rapidly, taking dozens of pictures in one second as Blake revealed her hidden side.

Blake was surprised. Shocked. So into the story she had been narrating that she had forgotten the real world, so lulled into security by the fact that this wasn't her room, Pyrrha's presence and the certainty that the redhead had locked the door.

All that came crashing down as Jaune walked into the dimly lighted room -which Ruby had adjusted for, of course- and caused Blake to turn around, eyes wide, ribbon -and ears- straight up and body language signaling that she was ready to bolt. She could feel the way the faunus' heartbeat quickened _through her lenses_. This! This was what she been looking to capture! A vulnerable, extremely girly Blake, if only for a second! When had anyone ever seen such a Blake?

So focused was Ruby on her goal that she hadn't noticed Pyrrha's new hairdo. Nor did she notice that Jaune's expression of stone-faced surprise wasn't a fake.

-LR-

Jaune had been expecting little clothing. That he was prepared for.

"J-Jaune!" Pyrrha's expression of fake surprise and Blake's very real surprise, going scarlet up to her ears as she realized in what situation she had been caught. That he had been also prepared for.

But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw on that bed.

He had said he was curios, hand't he? Well, there she was. Pyrrha with her hair down.

Positioned in a way that showed him the soles of her feet and the shapeliness of her rump and legs, defined and toned from years of training, enveloped in a sea of red hair which coupled with the dim lightning reflecting off it only served to further exalt and enhance her eyes. Her skin. Her shapes. _Her everything_.

"... Blake." He suddenly let out, his hands slowly balling into trembling fists. "I'm sorry for the intrusion but could you please leave me alone with my team-mate?"

-LR-

Ruby raised an eyebrow. What was going on? This wasn't in the plan.

-LR-

Pyrrha gulped and she swore she saw Blake shiver. "I... Uhm..." The faunus stuttered.

"Now, Blake!" And then jumped on the bed and off of it, putting her shoes half-on again before running past Jaune and out of the room. Pyrrha gasped. Had that just happened?!

And... She found that she wasn't surprised it had, to tell the truth. There had been... _Something_ in Jaune's voice, just now. In his words before too, but now it had been-

"Pyrrha." There it was again! Pyrrha removed her eyes from Blake's figure as the door closed and she settled them on Jaune's face-

 _'Holy SHIT!'_ She shivered and felt the need to sit up and raise her legs, putting them between her body and Jaune as he walked closer to her. _'H-His expression... His stare...'_ "J-Jaune, what are you-"

"No." He said and Pyrrha shut up. She had actually shut up! The blonde sat on the bed in front of her and the warrior gasped loudly as he grabbed her wrists. "Enough talking."

"J-J-Jaunehm _mmm!_ " Her eyes widened but she couldn't gasp any longer, her air supply suddenly cut off. "HmHMhmmMM! H _mm_ m...! Hmm... ... _Hmmmmmmm..._ "

-LR-

Ruby was certain that her hair had become completely red. It was a physical impossibility but she felt it was the only possible reaction to what was happening below her. She moved the panel back into place and hastily retreated into the tunnel.

Call her a voyeur but that was something she didn't feel ready to record yet.

 **-End of Chapter 2-**

 **I have this theory that if Pyrrha had been allowed to let her hair down at any point during the series, she would have cut that love triangle dead like the Gordian Knot.**

 **Anyway, new voting session! This time, by leaving a review, you can choose between...**

 **1) Yang**

 **2) Penny**

 **3) Velvet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yang** \- 6 Votes

 **Penny** \- 8 Votes

 **Velvet** \- 10 Votes

This time it was much closer -also because I got a lot more reviews with votes in them this time around- but alas, Velvet comes out on top!

 **Penny -** Aw, I wanted to be in the story...

 **Me -** No worries, Penny. You have a story all of your own that came out last week, after all.

 **Penny -** _*gasp*_ You don't mean-

 **Me -** Shhhhhh, later. Now let's see what these meddling kids get down to!

* * *

Nora wouldn't call herself a chatterbox.

A chatterbox was a person who never shut up, no matter the situation, time of the day or the people she was having a conversation with. Or talking to, in the most annoying cases.

No, Nora knew when to shut up. She knew the value of silence. Which is why she chose to fill the moments of speaking with energy and her own brand of sentences, that much she'll admit.

It was still pretty damn difficult to have her at a loss for words.

"... Ren." She leaned in to whisper with her partner, who sighed. "Am I seeing this?"

"You are." Ren answered, keeping his voice to a normal level as he stabbed at his breakfast.

"I did not eat all of your pancakes and got food poisoning again, didn't i?"

"Considering I'm currently eating them..." And enjoying them thoroughly, he might add. "No."

"... Oh god, they totally did it." Nora surmised as she returned to a normal sitting position and stared at the couple across their table.

That was an adjective that she had only ever used in her mind but considering Pyrrha's closed eyes, a smile that could fit a banana sideways and the way she held onto Jaune's left arm, she felt confident in saying it out loud now. Their team leader was flushing but mostly letting Pyrrha do her thing. Kind of impressive she was managing to eat breakfast in that position without chocking, Nora thought.

"So, uhm..." Nora scratched the tip of her nose, not sure how to begin the conversation. "You guys did anything fun yesterday evening?"

"Jaune did. I guess I can be pretty fun." Pyrrha answered and her smile turned into a grin. Jaune groaned and lowered his face, although he couldn't keep a smile off his face. Nora was convinced his reaction would have been different if they had been having breakfast in the mess hall instead of their apartment.

"Oh, wow. It finally happened." Nora grinned and finally found some of her energy returning. "That's great! Although I have to admit I didn't expect you to be bumping uglies from the get-go!"

"Uglies? How rude." Pyrrha chuckled and raised her head from Jaune's shoulder and brought her left hand to her chest while intertwining the fingers of her right hand with Jaune's left, exhibiting a look of pride. "If I do say so myself, we were quite the work of art."

"Okay, now you're exaggerating." Jaune snorter and turned to Pyrrha. "It was the first time for the both of us. It couldn't have looked that great."

"You calling us ugly, mister Arc?" Pyrrha mocked with a raise eyebrow.

"I'm calling us inexperienced and a little clumsy, miss Nikos." Jaune then grinned. "But yes, I do admit we make quite the fetching duo."

"Wait, first time? What about with Ruby?" Nora asked, causing the two partners to blank before their energetic partner snorted out in boisterous laughter. "Oh, your faces! No worries, we already knew it was balooney!"

"How?" Pyrrha blinked and Ren sighed.

"Difficult to lie to people who know you well." Ren interjected and Jaune blinked.

"Ruby lied to Yang."

"Did she?" Ren simply said with an enigmatic smile. "Also, people have some subtle changes in attitude after... 'bumping uglies'."

"In your case, Pyrrha should have been all smiles. Maybe rub it in Weiss Schnee's face. She's been pining after you since day one and has had to endure watching you going after another girl for just as long. No way she'd be so subdued."

"And you're an expert on how people change after bumping uglies?" Jaune chuckled amusedly as he took a sip of orange juice.

"Yup! Comes with being a virgin hunter!" Ren was silently impressed. Jaune managed to not spit out his juice in a cloud of orange but instead just choked and had to spit it out in his glass again.

"You're... What?" Pyrrha asked, flushing a little herself.

"Nora likes to rob people of their first and last vestiges of physical innocence." Ren explained while Nora held up her right index and middle finger proudly. "If you ask me, she's trying to compensate for the fact that she wasn't my first bedsheet companion."

"Which implies you've been having sex." Pyrrha stated, a bit amazed but not exactly surprised. "But you said you weren't... Together together." Pyrrha emphasized the point by poking her index fingers together.

"We're not." Ren answered.

"But you have sex." Jaune said.

"Yup!" Nora grinned.

"... You're really good friends, aren't you?" Jaune snorted in disbelief at how normal their answers were.

"The best!" Nora said and then tried to shove Ren only to end up on the floor as the gunslinger scooted his chair backwards to dodge. "Ooooowieeeee... That's not bestie-material, Ren!" Jaune and Pyrrha shared a laugh at her expenses.

"So, now that we're established that you did _not_ have a threesome with Ruby-"

"And that we'll be able to just ask you for the room instead of having to find another place!"

"That too... Mind telling us what the lie was all about?" Jaune and Pyrrha shared a look. They had kept the secret and not called them out so far. Also, these were their team-mates.

They were more sexually active than they could have ever imagined but they were still Ren and Nora. They trusted them. "Well, it started with Pyrrha..."

-LR-

"Sooooo." Yang grinned at the two occupants of her team's breakfast table who had more red on their faces than what was usually normal for a human being. "You two had an eventful night?" Blake's only answer was a hiss.

"I saw something I shouldn't have." Ruby admitted, swallowing as she stabbed at her eggs, her legs held tightly together as she recalled the brief glimpse of passion she had witnessed the previous evening. She thought she was fast? How fast had Jaune been when he removed-

"Well, if it shocked you this much after having had a threesome with Pyrrha and Jaune it must have been something really crazy." Yang's teasing voice came to Ruby whose eyes widened momentarily as she realized her mistake. She glanced in Yang's direction to find the blonde grinning... Knowingly. Ruby had to keep herself from gasping.

She hadn't tricked Yang, after all. Yang was just playing along because...

"What did you do this time? Find his porn-stash?" Weiss grumbled, her face red and still a bit irritated... From the previous day's revelations. Yeah, she could see why Yang was playing along. She had found the comedic potential in the situation, even if she didn't know the reason for Ruby's lie.

"No, I..." But still, now she had to keep the appearances up at least with Weiss! Or she'd call her a liar and berate her and be generally insufferable for the next forty-eight hours! "I saw something that... Surprised me." Think think think, what could... His clothes. "... Have you ever seen under Jaune's armour?" Weiss sent an icy glare her way, Yang snickered and Blake blushed. "Not that way! I mean, have you see his hoodie?"

"Not without armour, no... Your point?" Weiss' gaze relaxed but she still looked unconvinced.

"... Bunny." Ruby said and Blake's ears perked.

"A bunny?" The faunus asked and Ruby nodded. "You mean that there's a bunny logo on his hoodie?"

"Aww, sho qute. But why did that shock you so much?" Yang teased. Yes, Ruby. Why did that shock you so much?

 _'Think think think, brain!'_ "Because now I can't help but think of him in a giant bunny suit!" _'... Damn it, brain.'_ Weiss blinked then brought a hand to her mouth to suffocate an unladylike snort of laughter. Blake couldn't help but giggle and Yang blew up in boisterous laughter. "I-It's a serious matter! It's killing my lambada!"

"You mean libido?" Yang asked and started laughing even harder, head hidden in her right arm and left palm slamming the table. Ruby flushed and pouted, arms crossed over her chest as she realized that this would put serious chinks in the threesome thing.

I mean, _she_ knew that Jaune was, ehm, carnivorous when he needed to be but she doubted anyone would believe he was _that_ carnivorous if they knew of... Oh god, Yang was probably going to start a rumour that he likes to wear bunny suits! The onesie he used to wear certainly wouldn't help! And so many of her plans hinged on his reputation, now!

He excused herself to the bathroom, using her real embarrassment as an excuse to text Jaune's scroll privately.

-LR-

"What did Ruby say?" Pyrrha asked, patting Jaune's back as he held his face with his right hand, left hand still holding his scroll.

"Apparently I now like wearing full body bunny-suits." Pyrrha snorted and chuckled before leaning in and nuzzling Jaune's neck.

"Hmm, maybe I could get a cat-suit, then... And eat you all up." She chuckled as Jaune's flushed up to his ears in reaction, keeping it silent as professor Port continued speaking at length about another of his war stories.

"W-What happened to proud and proper Pyrrha?" He let out with an incredulous but amused look in her direction, head planted on his right shoulder.

"She now has a person she can be more relaxed with." She let out with a small sigh and then kissed the side of his jaw. He sighed and grabbed her right hand with his left under the table.

He would have to get used to this, hm? Public affection, cuddling... Over one night, his love life had gone from zero to hero. If asked, old Jaune would have never in a million years said that he would have been able to do what he had done the previous evening... And night... And one more at dawn...

But old Jaune had never seen Pyrrha with her hair down.

"So, any ideas?"

"How to not go down in history as the Bunny Boy of Beacon?" She chuckled and threw her eyes to the ceiling for a second. "Well, maybe the bunny icon doesn't stand for bunnies?"

"It kind of does?" Jaune commented.

"We'll let people think it doesn't." The blonde's eyes widened but for an instant before looking at Pyrrha again.

"And what else could the bunny stand for, then? A sports team? A band?" Now, that was _the_ question, which the redhead warrior would have to think about a little more.

She started glancing around the room, looking for inspirations or ideas... And then Pyrrha's eyes fell on the perfect solution. As luck would have it, it was the day when they had a joint class with the second years. She tugged at Jaune's sleeve and made him look in the same direction as hers...

"... That could work, yes."

-LR-

"Well, if it isn't the bunny chaser." Jaune groaned loudly at Yang's jab. Just as foreseen, she would start opening fire on him when the two teams found each other for lunch in the mess hall. He sighed and as planned sent an annoyed glance towards Ruby who reacted with genuine embarrassment. Good.

"Alright, what's this about?" Pyrrha chuckled and nudged Jaune's ribs with her right elbow. "You started training with some new kind of Grimm when I wasn't looking?"

"And here I thought you prided yourself in knowing me inside out." Jaune rolled his eyes and didn't miss the look of surprise on Weiss' face. Yes, this was definitely not Pyrrha-like behaviour as far as she was concerned. "I think this is about Ruby and her problem with my choice in attire?"

"I-It kind of killed my libido, alright?" Ruby spluttered out, still embarrassed -at the hole she had dug for them, not for what she was saying-.

"Would it make you feel better if it wasn't actual bunnies it stood for?" Blake raised an eyebrow and Yang wore the biggest shit-eating grin he had ever seen on her.

"What... Exactly could a bunny symbol stand for other than bunnies?" Weiss voiced the thought on her team's mind while Nora and Ren watched on interested, already knowing what was to come. Nora almost burst out in snickering.

Jaune sighed and then slowly moved his head and eyes to look in the direction of another person in the cafeteria. The table followed his gaze...

Weiss was the first to let her surprise be shown, fork clattering to the tray, mouth wide and a flush on her face. "You... You pervert!"

"It's a fetish. Guilty." Jaune held his hands up and Pyrrha chuckled as Blake also flushed as their eyes took in the figure of Velvet, enjoying a normal lunch with her team. "I just... Really like bunny Faunus, alright?"

"Hmm, I guess I could get some fake ears, then." Pyrrha half-whispered and caused Yang to snicker, Blake to bring her hands to her bow and Weiss to gasp in outrage. The rest of the table laughed at her discomfort.

Except Ruby. Ruby was observing Velvet, tuning out Weiss's conversation about 'not encouraging Jaune's deviant tendencies' and thankful that Pyrrha and Jaune had orchestrated a fake reason in a good enough way to keep Yang entertained...

She grinned. They had also given her their next target.

 **End of Part 1**

* * *

Yes, this was only half the chapter. I couldn't finish all of it and tomorrow I depart for California. I didn't want to leave you all without Loody Rose goodness for three weeks though. Part 2 when I come back! See-

 **Penny -** Uhm, and my story?

 **ME -** Oh, right! Everyone, go check my profile. There's a link to something... Which is a story but is also not a story. It's a novel.

 **Penny -** A Visual Novel!

 **ME -** Yup! Its name is JPDE! It's a Dating Sim set in the world of RWBY and Penny is the main heroine! Check out my profile for more information. Enjoy!


End file.
